Le Pénible Pensionnat
by Illusions Industry
Summary: CrossoverLes Orphelins Baudelaire sont confiés à un grandoncle éloigné de la famille du nom de Rusard. Envoyé à Poudlard, ils se pensent momentanément à l'abri. Terrible récit. Ne dites pas qu'on ne vous a pas prévenu.


_Cher Lecteur,_

_A moins que vous n'ayez l'habitude de voir des balais qui volent, des professeurs qui enseignent sur des piles de livres branlantes ou des élèves parcourant les couloirs avec dans les bras des crapauds et autres créatures visqueuses, il est préférable que vous réfléchissiez à deux fois avant de continuer ce terrible récit._

Si vous pensez avoir une histoire palpitante avec de la magie, des aventures et une prophétie, je suis au regret de vous dire que les fan fictions concernant Harry Potter se trouvent ailleurs sur ce site. Il est encore temps de cliquer sur «books» puis d'oublier même l'existence de ce récit.

Car je ne trouve aucune raison qui justifierai cette pénible lecture où l'on croise un rat vengeur, une cicatrice douloureuse, un chat teigneux et un professeur aux cheveux gras.

Il est de mon devoir de rester éveillé afin de vous narrer les désastreuses aventures de ces trois orphelins, mais vous pouvez quand à vous prendre du repos à la place et passer une bonne nuit de sommeil. Dans ce cas précis vous pouvez même choisir un autre website.

Avec tout mon respect,

Illusions S.

Chapitre un

Vous avez sûrement déjà entendu l'expression « A quelque chose malheur est bon ». Ce qui veux dire que les évènements fâcheux peuvent procurer quelque avantage, ne fût-ce qu'en donnant de l'expérience. C'est souvent une vérité. Par exemple, lorsque vous êtes en fuite et que vous vous cacher dans un réfrigérateur pendant une dizaine de minutes afin de laisser passer tout un contingent de policiers, vous en ressortez frigorifié. C'est un malheur certes, mais vous apprenez ainsi à mieux choisir vos cachettes pour le futur.

Mais dans la triste histoire dont je suis condamné à vous relater les faits, cette expression, « A quelque chose malheur est bon », n'avait plus aucune raison d'être. Car Violette, Klaus et Prunille Baudelaire avaient largement de quoi être sages parmi les sages avec le nombres de déveines qu'ils avaient traversés et leurs désastreuses aventures n'avaient plus le goût de découvertes

Violette, jeune fille de 16 ans maintenant, regardait avec intérêt le rouage crépitant du carrosse noire par sa fenêtre. Violette Baudelaire était ce qu'on appelle communément une inventrice. Lorsqu'elle relevait ses cheveux à l'aide de son bandeau sombre, on pouvait être sur que des mécanismes grandioses se mettaient en place dans son esprit.

Klaus, regardait rêveusement l'immense lac recouvert d'un ciel d'encre marine étoilé en se remémorant un livre qu'il avait lu sur des mammifères marins lorsqu'il avait eu 5 ans. A présent que 10 ans étaient passés, il ne pouvait que regretter l'ambiance chaleureuse de la bibliothèque familiale. Klaus aimait lire et retenait le moindre mot que ses yeux scannaient. D'ordinaire il aurait espéré trouver une magnifique librairie là où on le menait mais Klaus Baudelaire était si accoutumé à être poursuivi par la guigne qu'il s'interdisait à présent tout souhaits particuliers.

Entre ses deux aînés, la petite Prunille , qui n'était plus un bébé, se tenait sagement une longue baguette en bois entre les dents. Car la plus jeune des Baudelaire possédaient de belles dents tranchantes qui mordaient, mâchouillaient, mastiquaient de façon fantastique. Elle parlait encore en mots simples mais réussissait aussi maintenant à faire des phrases. D'un esprit vif, Prunille possédait un réel talent culinaire et nombreux étaient ceux qui s'étaient pourlecher les babines en goûtant ses recettes innovantes, ce qui veux dire ici se régaler aux goût délicieux de sa cuisine.

Violette se pencha legerment vers l'extérieur et fronça délicatement les sourcils.

« Képassa? » demanda Prunille ce qui signifiait sans doute « Que se passe t-il ma chère sœur? Ne me dit pas que la roue est en train de se détacher? »

L'intervention de Prunille tira de sa rêverie Klaus qui se tourna vers ses deux sœurs.

« Violette? » demanda t'il une pointe d'anxiété dans la voix.

L'aînée Baudelaire acquiesça.

« Mr Poe n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise lorsqu'il nous a confié à cet homme étrange. Il semblait presque.. »

« Intimidé. » termina Klaus doctement ce qui signifie ici qu'il était entierment d'accord avec sa sœur pour dire que Mr Poe avait été encore plus toussé que d'habitude lorsqu'il les avait présenté à l'homme immense qui s'était présenté comme le Gardien des Clés..

« Géant. » fit Prunille en reposant la baguette sur ses genoux. Cette dernière fit quelques étincelles rouge et or que les enfants ignorèrent.

L'immense montagne qui les avait emmener jusqu'à un endroit au nom étrange de « Chemin de Traverse » avait été très sympathique avec eux. Néanmoins, aucun d'entre eux n'avaient réelment compris ce qu'il leur avait raconté et c'est une nuit pleine d'angoisse qu'avait passé les trois orphelins Baudelaire dans ce drôle d'hôtel du « Chaudron Baveur ». Hagrid , puisque c'était là le nom de la montagne, les avaient aussi emmenés dans plusieurs boutiques.

Klaus avait particulierment apprécié Fleurish and Botts où ils avaient achetés leurs manuels. Violette, qui avait copié les mécanismes des portes de Gringotts lors de leurs courts passages dans la banque des sorciers, s'étaient longuement arrêtés devant les appareils d'astronomie d'une devanture mystique aux tentures bleutés velours.

Et Prunille c'était régalé chez Honeydukes avec un énorme fil particulierment résistant au goût changeant toute les cinq minutes.

« Haribo » s'était-elle écrié en tirant une langue bleutée vers Hagrid.

Ils étaient même aller acheter trois baguettes magiques. Aucune n'avait vraiment fonctionné et Hagrid les avait rassuré en leur disant qu'il s'agissait là plus d'une couverture au sein de l'école qu'un véritable outil. Il ne venait pas vraiment en tant que sorcier mais en tant qu'orphelins. La gentillesse d'Hagrid, bien qu'un peu excessive, comblait les enfants Baudelaire. Pour une fois depuis de nombreuses années maintenant, un adulte n'essayait pas de les tuer, éliminer, embrocher, mentir ou brûler.

Cette après-midi là avait été beaucoup trop agréable pour que cela ne dure. L'amère déception qu'ils avaient connu en quittant le domicile de leur Oncle Monty les avaient à jamais guéri de la maladie qu'on apellait Espérance. Silencieusement ils avaient chacun rangés leurs affaires dans des malles en cuirs rectangulaires et s'était couchés en entendant parfois quelques explosions effrayantes dans les chambres voisines. C'est là que Klaus, après quelque recherches avait découvert ce qu'impliquait le fait d'être coincés dans le monde des sorciers.

« On ne sait même pas qui est notre Grand Oncle dans cette histoire. Hagrid ne nous a rien dit. » soupira Klaus

« Mais grâce à tes lectures nous savons déjà plusieurs choses sur le monde des sorciers. » fit avec une légère gêne Violette.

Violette était celle qui avait eu le plus de mal à accepter cette histoire de sorcellerie. Elle lui rappelait une histoire que sa voisine chantait parfois lorsqu'elle était toute petite. L'histoire parlait d'une sorcière qui avait enlevée des enfants dans un mystérieux Q-G en haut d'une montagne de glace. Pour Violette le visage de la sorcière prenait à présent l'apparence du visage démoniaque du Comte Olaf. Et le lecteur sait aussi bien que moi qu'il n'y a rien de plaisant à penser au Comte Olaf.

« Poudlard. » fit joyeusement Prunille.

Violette s'arracha au frissonnement qui la parcourait pour suivre la direction que lui montrait Prunille.

Peut-être avez-vous déjà eu la chance un jour de connaître la sensation d'être pantois d'admiration? C'est une sensation admirable et pleinement satisfaisante. Moi aussi j'ai été pantois d'admiration lorsque je vis pour la première fois le visage de ma sépulcrale Béatrice. Et c'était là ce que ressentait Violette, Klaus et Prunille devant la beauté du château illuminée d'or et d'argent.

« Ici le Comte Olaf ne viendra jamais nous chercher. » compléta avec un sourire de joie Klaus.

Bien évidemment il avait tord.

* * *

Disclaimer: A la fin? Oui . Je ne posséde aucun des Orphelins Baudelaires. Ils sont sous la sauvegarde du génialissime Lemony Snicket. Pas plus que le Comte Olaf soudaine peur. Je ne possède pas non plus tout ce qui est relatif à Harry Potter puisque Rowling en est l'auteur. 

Carmelita Spats me demande pourquoi elle n'apparait pas encore dans cette épisode. J'aimerais bien le savoir aussi. C'est vraiment digne d'une pifgalette.

Alors ne soyez pas pifgalette non plus et laissez une review si jamais vous avez aimé (uniquement si vous avez aimé. dans le cas contraire je vous envoie le Comte Olaf et Voldemort :D).


End file.
